User talk:Jadisofeternity
Welcome Hi, welcome to Generator Rex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jadisofeternity page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Flickfreak (Talk) 17:36, November 21, 2011 Re: Hello! :) Hey, Jadis. I really appreciate you messaging me to tell me a little about yourself. Let me tell you a little about me...I'm 18, high school senior, annd...that's pretty much it. I'm trying to become a voice actor or animator when I get a little older...so yeah. From what I can see so far is that you're educated enough and from what you've speculated so far; so I think you'd be a really good contributor. I kind of know what it's like to have bipolar, my dad and my best friend has it. So don't ever think of yourself differently from anyone else. As for your question, today I and the mods have agreed to disabling the comment sections. After I disable them, they will replaced with pages called "Talk pages" on every article. The talk pages will be a discussion area where users can go and, evidently, discuss what changes or improvements need to be made to the article, so I hope that answers your question. As for question about Abysus...I'm not really sure that anything needs to be changed. I mean, everything seems fine to me...the current image is Abysus after the explosion and I don't really think they've ever shown and earth from space photo of Abysus either. —JuniperAlien (talk) 21:07, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Discussion talk page rather than comments sounds like a good fix. As for the location of Abysus I am very interested in stating, as if it were fact, two very contradictory locations on the same page IS NOT ACCEPTABLE. The picture Is fact. Whether the picture shows Abysus in North America or in Europe/Middle East is a matter of interpretation. the artist might not have intended either of those. Personally, I was guessing Switzerland for Abysus since Ceasar said that's where the family settled down after the birth of Rex, and he never mentioned them moving from there to Abysus for the Nanite project, as far as I know. Re: thank you? Hello Jadis, welcome to wiki and thank you so much for your corrections and contributions. I'm sorry that I replied late because I was too busy lately (and also regarding the previous episodes I want to draw more again lol). Anyway I remembered seering you in DA, I'm glad you decided to join us and help contributions ;) There are some people from DA decided to join wiki too lately, notably the other admin LittleJuniper had it too. I'm not very good at grammar but I can help with layouts, gallery and coding. Don't worry about making mistakes, you can edit it or undo it. If you have any question feel free to ask me or other admins for help. Oh btw, don't forget to leave signatures all the time each time you leave message okay? Flickfreak 02:58, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi, Jadisofeternity, welcome to the wiki! :) Thanks for all the thoughtful contributions you've been making. Your attention to detail is much appreciated! There are a lot of ways that you can help out the wiki. Since this is a relatively new wiki, there are quite a few pages that need to be rewritten or proofread. If you see any speculation, please remove it or type after the speculative-sounding sentence. The template will display the words "Citation needed" once you publish the page. This is useful when you're not sure whether or not the information was revealed in an episode. The Article Stubs category lists articles that are missing information or need to be expanded. Visit the Generator Rex Wiki:Community Portal for many other useful links. If you have any questions, please leave me a message on my talk page. I hope you have a great time here! :) Katara20 (talk) 13:25, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Questions. Sorry for the late reply Jadisofeternity. Well, adding an image is quite simple. Right above this wiki page; it will say Contribute. Click it, and a list will pop out, it will say "Add a photo". Click it and it will be uploaded unto the wiki. Is that what you were asking? If you feel like adding a lot of images from the comic, feel free, contributing is contributing, and is a help to the wiki. As for an FAQ, I don't believe we have one...which is why there are admins. Just ask admins and they will help you out. But I'm actually happy that you brought that up, I'll look into making one. The reason why you're having trouble finding toys and other merchandise is because the wiki rarely has anything on them. Here's the "Toys" Category if this is what you were wondering. If you'd like to create information on the merchandising (which I can't because I know nothing about them), you can create the page by doing the steps to add a photo; but instead of clicking "Add a photo", click "Add a page". From there on, it will be pretty simple. Then just type the information and what not. Play around with the headings, fonts, and before publishing it, press "preview". If the page comes out how you desire; publish it. —JuniperAlien (talk) 21:27, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Navigation Hi, Jadisofeternity. I noticed that you said you were having trouble finding information on the wiki, so I would like to explain how to find content on our wiki. To the right of our wiki's logo is the wiki's navigation system. I'm sure you've noticed some of the drop-down menus that display, but you can also click on the tabs at the very top (such as Universe, Media, Community, and About Us). These tabs link to very important categories (all wikis use categories to group related pages together). For example, the Universe tab links to the Content category, which contains links to all the major categories (it's similar to a table of contents). If you can't find a page you're looking for after exploring the categories in the Content page, then the page probably hasn't been created yet. I think you also said that you're having trouble learning how to do things. Well, on the wiki's home page, there is a section (near the bottom right of the page) called Helping Out. You should be able to find the answer to most of your questions there. For example, one of the bullet points has a link to the , which offers a comprehensive list of how-to pages. The Help page also has a list of FAQ near the bottom of the page. Finally, if you're still having difficulties after reading the help pages, you can leave a message on the Help desk forum. To access it, hover your mouse over the Community tab and click on the Forums link that displays beneath it. Next, click the Help Desk link. Please leave a message on my talk page if you have any more questions. Katara20 (talk) 18:56, December 6, 2011 (UTC) By Hrosebud5 messaging back and the truth: How do get on DevionArt? I wish I could post it but my mom has to teach me how to put them in the computer. Then I will. If you ever heard of Generator Rex Fan Fiction or my wiki which is called Generator Rex Fano Wiki. I was supposed to call it Friday Night Of Action Wiki but I messed up on it. And I will stop saying sorry to JupinerAlien if wished. At first, I didn't know what she was mad about but now I do. If I mension bi-polar,I wasn't making fun of you. This is honest and truth. Heres some more truth: -information about Hrosebud5 remover by Jadisofeternity----. I am scorpio. I am nice but around mean people I am not. I am bi-polar but I have a symptom Mardly to Mentally Retarted. I'm in 8th, working as hard as I can to pass any grade. I know spanish,english,and a little french. I am mostly tom-boy but when it comes to dresses for fancy things not when dancing though,wearing make-up sometimes,and watching some Winx club. Besides that I am mainly tom-boy. My personality is like Rex's in a way but one point away with one thing. I think Rex may be a Virgo. If born when supposed to on the right date. Just wanted you know that I feel bad about being special and who I really am. I get teased by some people because of it but I have 400 friends at school,1,000 in the community,and from web page 10.rex 00:39, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hrosebud, I have removed your name age and location because it isn't wise for minors to share such information so openly on such a public website, but thank you for telling me a bit about yourself. I will visit you on your other wiki soon.Jadisofeternity 00:53, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi you seem to be a smart lady. hope to read more of your stuff. Have a great Day!!!-----comment was made by Royzo, who is my husband, and has not yet learned how to sign his comments.[[User:Jadisofeternity|Jadisofeternity] 02:25, December 12, 2011 (UTC)]